jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshinobu Gakuganji
|Gakuganji Yoshinobu}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. He is the principal at Kyoto Magic Technical College. Appearance Personality Synopsis Disaster Curses Arc Yoshinobu attends a meeting with Yaga and Gojo, but complains about how Yaga is not at the meeting. When Gojo reveals that he gave Yaga the wrong time, Yoshinobu wonders what Gojo is up to. Gojo says that this meeting is about Itadori Yuuji, and also reveals that he was attacked by two high-grade cursed spirit. As Yoshinobu wonders what is Gojo's point, Gojo says that the limits that the old timers have place on the shamans won't matter for the up coming generations. Gojo also says that he will not be the only one to bare his fangs at the old times, which Yoshinbu tells Gojo that he talks to much. As Gojo tells Yoshinobu that Yaga will arrive at the meet in two hours while leaving, which Yoshinobu tells Miwa to go buy him some tea. Goodwill Event Arc Yoshinobu arrives at tokyo for the goodwill event with the other students and teacher of the Kyoto College. Yoshinobu is with Masamichi Yaga when Gojo reveals that Itadori Yuuji is alive. Yoshinobu is surprised by this, but quickly get angry at Gojo for keeping that Sukuna's host is still alive. Later, Yoshinobu has a meeting with the Kyoto students and tells them kill Sukuna's host, Itadori Yuuji. Yoshinobu also tells them to take proper care in kill Yuuji, which Aoi get annoyed by Yoshinobu and leaves while telling him that he will kill him if he tries to order him around. As the goodwill event is about to begin, Yoshinobu head to were the other teacher will watch the event. As the goodwill event starts, Yoshinobu watches the events along with the other teachers. When Miwa was put to sleep, Yoshinobu thinks about how he gave Noritoshi the tools to control a grade 1 spirit to kill Yuuji. Yoshinobu then tells the others to go get Miwa because he is worried. When all the talismans suddenly burn out, Yoshinobu talks with the others about how an unknown situation has happened and that their might be an intruder. Yoshinobu then heads to the event site along with Gojo and Utahime. As the three head over to the site, the three don't make it to the site before a screen closes the site from the rest of the area. When they find out that the screen is only rejecting Gojo, Yoshinobu and Utahime head in first. Once they head into the screen, they encounter Juzo Kumiya who but up the screen. Yoshinobu then decides to face Juzo and tells Utahime to attend to the students, which cause Juzo to get upset about. As Yoshinobu continues to battle against Juzo with a guitar and sound, Juzo figures out what Yoshinobu's cursed power is. Once the screen is brought down, Gojo joins Yoshinobu and Juzo's battle. Yoshinobu tells Gojo to not kill Juzo, which Gojo doesn't listen and restrains Juzo. After it is all over, Yoshinobu attends a meeting with the other teachers. At the meeting, they are informed about what really happened while they were dealing with the intruders. Later when they decide to continue the goodwill event, Yoshinobu is surprised that the second day event is baseball. Yoshinobu then watches the game along with Yaga. Yoshinobu and Yaga then talk about Yuuji, which Yoshinobu voices that it against the rules that Yuuji is still alive. After the event is done, Yoshinobu along with the other from the Kyoto college head back to Kyoto. The Origin of Obedience Arc Days later, Yoshinobu meets with Aoi and Mei Mei, and explains his opinion about what a 1st grade shaman is after he hear who Aoi and Mei Mei selection for a promotion. Abilities Cursed Power and Forms Yoshinobu's cursed power allows him to amplify the melody be plays on his guitar and send it out as cursed energy. Trivia *Yoshinobu ranked 37th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 243 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shaman